darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of the Seekers
7/4/2011 09:59 PM Back to 2011 Logs Firedance First Aid Slipstream Skywarp Nova Black Hookshot Megatron Arcee Moonlight Hot Rod It is still half an hour before the show. People have been filing in for two hours now and the seats were about three quarters full - almost a full sold out show. There is no divided seating aside from VIP and other such box-seat tickets, but there HAS been a strict 'no weapon' policy in effect for the entire stadium. Out on the field, a giant stage sat. Scaffolding of black painted rigging holding lights, laser-lights, fog machines and other equipment, the stage absolutely huge - and fully circular, with the behemoth of equipment rising in the middle, offering a fantastic view from any angle. Streetwise was making his way behind Don Vespa and a few burly bodyguards. He looks up on occasion nervously, glancing about to try and spot a certain mech as he made his way, his white armor standing out quite clearly as they made their way to a set of good seats in the center. A small cheer went up from where the Decepticons were gathering as they flew in, as Megatron made his appearance, floating down regally to his own first-class box seat, no doubt with Starscream and others in attendance. Slipstream was glad that the punishment was over with and that she could enjoy the show. She relaxes in her seat, idly sipping on a energon fizz. Her optics scanning for what other Cons showed up for this event. She cheers along with the other Cons as the Emperor arrives. Arcee is at the show, looking around for Hot Rod. He was supposed to meet her here! She peers about back and forth at the seating, searching. It's good to see that the planet isn't entirely without merit. Moonlight was beginning to think the whole place was a rather cheerless lot, but this event shows promise. Not having any ties one way or another, she's just sort of wandering through the crowd before things start, observing people. Unlike some others, she isn't too upset about weapons being disallowed...though she pities whoever has to enforce that rule. Hot Rod walks in as himself for once. He looks Arcee, "Think its a good idea for us to be seen together.. cuz weren't you supposed to be dating Hot Wheels?" the young cavalier tries to find his seat with his lovely pink companion First Aid had known, when the fliers for the show went out that there would be more Decepticons present than Autobots. But exactly how many more- and how many Decepticons there were at all, really- was still intimidating. The location of the seats on the tickets Streetwise sent are in the center, and he's been watching for Streetwise to come in, hoping to spot him on the way in. That didn't work out, but Streetwise's gleaming white armor is visible in the seats, and Aid begins moving down one of the side aisles towards that section, head down and trying to avoid drawing attention to himself- or his sigil- as he makes his way down there. Nova Black looks down at the stage, considering. This is all too flashy and silly for her. And there are 'Bots around here she should be shooting at but can't for now. Still, it's something to do, and -- she stops, seeing Megatron enter, and cheers loudly. She's not been here long, and the idea that she's actually this close to the very spark of the Empire itself still overwhelms her. Her wings twitch and she mouths a silent vow to prove worthy of that honor. Skywarp drops heavily into a seat as the cheering for Megatron dies down, adding a yell of his own. He's sitting near Nova and Slipstream, pulling a rust stick and an energon fizz from subspace. "Starting yet? What are you staring at anyway?" He twists to follow Nova's gaze. "Oh, yeah. All hail Megatron!" "Attention Attendees: The show will be starting in Five. Minutes. Please make your way to your seat now. Turn off all radios and personal communication devices. Please note there is no video or picture recording beyond CPU memory permitted." A mechanical voice comes over the intercom, the lights starting to dim slowly. Slipstream peers carefully.. is that.. oh yes it is. That young Bot medic! Figures he'd be here. She huffs softly and takes another sip on her drink. A smile and nod offered to Nova Black, less of a smile to Skywarp. Streetwise takes his seat, an empty one beside him. His eyes scan the nearby crowd and he perks up, lifting a hand to wave "Hey! Up here!" he whisper-shouts to First Aid, waving one of the bodyguards into the next seat over so that they could sit together. Hot Rod blinks from his seat at the odd little Decepticon femme cheering and getting all excited for Megatron. He leans over to Arcee and whispers, "Any idea who she is?" "Oh there you are," Arcee says, "Oh don't worry, everybody will have forgotten about that Hot Wheels stuff by now." She follows Hot Rod to their seats and plunks down. "Did you bring the ener-popcorn?" Making her way quickly to her seat, Silverfang sits down and remains silent, her optics on the stage. "Hey! Hot Wheels!" a voice shouts "oh wait, never mind. You're RED, not purple!" the mech turns to walk in the other direction sadly. Moonlight finds herself sitting behind Skywarp. Ah, she remembers him. Leaning forward, she greets him with a, "Hello again, Handsome," smirking from beneath the brim of her hat. Then, she leans back again, ener-drink and goodies in hand. First Aid looks hugely relieved to spot Streetwise, and weaves through the crowd to the open seat, hiding his discomfort at the "All Hail Megatron!" cheers that are going up through the crowd. "I looked for you outside. Good to see you." He says as he drops into the seat. Nova Black's optics flare brightly and her dark faceplates shift into a smile as she takes the energon cube from Slipstream. She's got her own and she doesn't like fizzy stuff anyway, but it's always good to have an ally, and Slipstream's impressed her more than once. She takes a swig of the green drink, grins again, and passes it back. Skywarp glances over his shoulder. "Uh, do I know you?" He says to Moonlight. Hot Rod face palms when the random mech mistakes him for his alter ego, causing the cavalier to sink further into his seat. He looks at Arcee and pulls out his canteen and gives it a few shakes which pops out an ener-chip, This good enough?" "Good enough for me," Arcee replies. chuckling. She shifts in her chair until she gets comfortable. Slipstream looks back at the comment toward Skywarp, then smirks. A cock of the head toward Nova Black, "Oh, guess I should have bought one for each of us. Sorry, wanted to save us seats while I could." she notes to the fellow femme. Then to Skywarp she says, "Fan of yours maybe?" then a pause, "Why not sitting with Starscream hmm? HE still /mad/?" this last in a slight teasing tone. The lights continue to dim, the crowd starting to hush now as the stage goes dark, pitch black - although those with night vision will see seekers rolling out onto position on the large stage now. "We took a side entrance. Dad's choice." whispers Streetwise "Didn’t you bring anyone??" Then a few lights turn on... spotlights within spotlights, circles of patterns each focused on a silent Seeker as the music started, low and quiet, and beginning to build as the circles started to move - passing from one to the other, never illuminating any seeker fully. Just bits and pieces. The sound one may realize, comes from their engines, carefully pitched like an instrument as they started a low, rumbling melody in unison at first, and then harmonizing with each other. Skywarp scowls. "None of your business if he is or isn't." He crunches on a rust stick. Moonlight puts a hand over her chest and gives a faux wince. "Ow; that stings the core," she says. "You blow up a girl's shuttle and then don't bother to call her the next day." The impish glint of green optics flicker from the shadow of her brim. Nothing more is said as things start to get into motion. Yay spotlights. First Aid shakes his head, whispering back to Streetwise. "No- I didn't know who to ask. Lifeline was going to come in disguise but she has a patient." He looks around nervously. With the lights down, it somehow seems to make the sea of mostly-red optics seem even bigger.... Nova Black pulls out a cube of plain energon. "No problem. Got my own," she answers, her voice low as she turns to watch the performance begin. Skywarp tilts his head. "Oh yeah. I blow a lot of stuff up." He turns back to the stage. Unseen at first, as the spotlights avoided them easily, five seeker dancers start to catch the spotlights as they flick now back and forth, rolling over the underbellies of the jets and then their wings, then over the dancers as they moved carefully, slowly forwards, starting into a careful, graceful dance each next to a seeker-jet. Then the music pauses, and they each lay their hand on the wings' nosecone... a symbol lighting up there, the arrow shaped symbol of the Air force, a stylized seeker tetra jet. They pause, the engines starting to build higher and higher, to that goosebump-pitch that they were known for, on the verge of rocking off their breaks now. And then with a BOOM of engines, the jet fuel is ignited, the lights coming on again with a whoop and holler as the entire stage goes into motion. Dancers moving out of the way as they scream loudly, the jets taking off one at a time and streaking over the audience so close, one could see their bolts. Slipstream smirks as the darkness takes over in the seating, she sips on her drink and turns her optics toward the show. A nod toward Nova is given. Her gaze toward the stage as the troupe makes their entrance. "Nice." she vents out softly. Hot Rod hands the canteen over to Arcee as he sits up to observe the show, "How much energon do you think she's getting paid for this show?" he keeps his optics warily on Skywarp hoping he's not recognized as his alter ego. "Well, I don't get my stuff blown up that often," Moonlight comments between high points in the show's sound. "Must be why I remember better than you do." Then she's distracted by what is going on, making a low noise of appreciation. "Kinda makes me wish I had a more elegant alt mode," she murmurs to herself. "Are you okay? " Asks Streetwise, noting First Aids' nervousness easily. Don Vespa had turned to stare at the youth intently. The Jets meanwhile streaked and zoomed around crazily, somehow in time to the music though their actions and cries were quite seemingly random. They bankrolled, darted and stalled out, calling to each other, much like young hot rodders would on the roads as their engines filled and drowned out the music. Nova Black's engines rev softly in recognition. "Yeah, impressive," she murmurs quietly. She's still not sure what all this fuss is about, but she has to admit these dancers and musicians know what they're doing. Might as well enjoy it. Glory to the Empire, and all. "I'm fine-" First Aid says. "It's just a lot of Decepticons in one place. And yes, I know, no weapons, but..." He shrugs, straightens up. "It'll be fine, right?" He glances up at the stage. It's pretty enough, but all it reminds him of is the noise of laser fire and falling concrete from the last time he saw Seekers in the sky- the attack on Iacon's dome. Skywarp continues to crunch on rust sticks- how many of those did he buy, anyway?- while watching the flying critically. Slipstream looks over her shoulder at the neutral, frowning lightly, "Be glad you didn't die femme and move on already." Plumes of colored smoke course out now as they skywrote - various pictures, stripes and patterns appearing as the shouting continued over the stadium, the stunts becoming crazier, more daring and expertise. Bursting out of nowhere, another seeker - civilian type, but painted just like Starscream, cruised in as it dove past the others, then whipped up and around ALMOST as fast and perfect as the real Starscream could, to the approval of many in the crowd. Moonlight chuckles quietly from where she sits. "I think that would be rather rude at this point, don't you? They /did/ tell us to take our seats." Tilting her head back slightly, she peers at the Decepticon femme. "But yeah, I count myself pretty lucky, all things considered..." She realizes she doesn't know the femme's name, and trails off. "It should be, yeah." notes Streetwise. "I mean, they're here to see the show right, not start a fight? " he peers down the seats a little "Hey, isn’t that one of Megatron's top seekers there in the audience? Eating.. Rust sticks?? Ewwww. " First Aid nods, looking in the direction Streetwise indicated. "Maybe? I don't know most of them by sight." Skywarp continues watching and munching on his rust sticks.... The dancers aren't bad, for civilians. Nova Black revs her engines in irritation, hoping the Neutral will pipe down. She doesn't mind them, usually, but the ones who never stop talking? Different story. One of the ushers steps up in front of Hot Rod momentarily, flashing a flashing at the mech in front of him "Sir! No videos or photography please during the show!" momentarily blocking his view. Hot Rod blinks at the strobing lights set in front of him. He holds up both hands to show that he's not even holding anything. He looks from side to side then back to the mech, "Uhh.. are you sure it was me? Maybe you're looking for another really handsome mecha." The usher blinks at hot Rod and states "Sir I'm speaking to the mech in front of you." he points to the one that the flashlight was aimed at, a meek looking Neutral. Slipstream glances over at Warp crunching away, "Going to give your systems the glitches if you eat too many of those." she observes, then takes another sip of her ener-fizz. "Always an idiot in the crowd." she huffs. Moonlight isn't really making /that/ much noise. At least she's not screaming obscenities. Hearing Slipstream's observation, she smiles. "Oh, I don't know, he looks like the kind of mech who could handle it...if anyone can." The Stage-Scream twirled, grinning dashingly as he paused to hover overhead, just in front of the crowd. He grins and bows to them before dipping, then rising once more and tossing a Crystalline rose towards the folks, which flutters down into a group of people, landing right in Moonlight's lap! Then the mech transforms and bursts away, shooting straight up into the sky streaming silver smoke behind him. "Those make one sick." mutters Streetwise. Arcee chuckles at Hot Rod. She nibbles an energon goodie while watching the flashlight. "Who would be dumb enough to bring recording devices into a place like this?" Nova Black also shrugs and sips her energon, rather glad that rose didn't get tossed to her. Moonlight makes a little exclamation of delight as a rose is deposited in her lap. She claps, and then takes the object and 'pins' it to her hat. Well, that made it worth the admittance fee. Slipstream hms softly, whispering toward Nova Black, "I think Firedance has a romanticized view of our Air Commander." Hot Rod nods to the usher and can only blink as the mech transforms and makes his escape. He reaches back for his pistols but grasps nothing but air, "Oh yeah, they were taken away." he looks up again, "I hope you have security to get him." then he turns his attention back to the show, "Maybe we should have paid extra for front row seating." he mutters in bitter disappointment. The seekers continued a few more daring stunts, the crowd responding as necessary, some of them type A - That is, the highest difficulty possible for a seeker to perform without damage or breaking rules (or the laws of physics), the StuntScream always taking the lead stage as he flew about easily, before they all just zipped off into the air in a clash of music, the act ending with a hiss of engines. The lights fall again, this time illuminating a single dancer - the familiar form of Firedance where she stood, poised and utterly still. The other floor dancers were still down there as they moved up and made two rows, kneeling. Then she moved carefully - with perfect grace and timing as she made her way down the steps with only the faintest click of metal heels on the floor, wings painted a special sparkling red paint this day that added to her shape. Arcee elbows Hot Rod lightly as the solo dancer is spotlighted. "This is always so good," she whispers to the Autobot Cavalier. First Aid eyes the crowd again- yeah, yeah, flying acrobatics, but the main reason he came was because Streetwise asked. "Have you been doing good in your training? " asks Streetwise as he watches. He blinked at the rose "Ooh, that was charming wasn’t it? " he asks, distracted between the two. the Don was now watching the show as well. Nova Black snickers and answers Slipstream, "Looks like. I doubt the dancer's next move is an audio-shattering hissy fit when somethin' he doesn't like happens." Skywarp snickers at Nova's comment. Slipstream shifts her gaze down to the spotlighted lead, Firedance, as she strides down the stage. Another sip of her drink taken, which isn't fully taken as the comment from Nova makes her pffftttt it right out again. A snicker and a shake of her had, "That was brilliant." First Aid nods at Streetwise's question. "Yes, although speaking of, you should probably mention to your medic to be on the lookout for Cubicron itch- it's going around right now and Ratchet pinpointed the origin as an empty running around down there." A pause. "How's your training going?" "We saw the news report. he's already checked everyone. I keep myself VERY clean, so no worries here." notes Streetwise proudly "oh, its going well. Some is boring, some is fun. A little of everything. Glad to hear you're doing well too. Are you up to emergency first aid?" The rhythm was medium, and the dance was quite positive and easy to follow as Firedance circled the stage, quite literally taking off at several points as she floated, or spun in the air. Fog hissed out in large columns, like smoke that she broke apart playfully, the others laughing as they too danced and moved as one. Then she broke apart another seeker, and stopped short, coming face to face with a tall silver and black seeker, a Military unit, though he had no weapons as he grinned at her, stepping out of the smoke now as she moved back, hands on his hips as he strode across the stage to the cheer of some of the ladies. First Aid mutters "So do I." He surreptitiously scratches his elbow, even though he knows perfectly well that any mites are long gone. "Some- I should be taking my first level exams pretty soon, actually, and then I'll be standing shifts on my own instead of with one of the other medics." Nova Black chuckles, watching Firedance. "That's some nice paint," she mutters. "Too loud, but pretty." Hot Rod lets the usher do his job and uh.. ush? He looks over at Arcee as she elbows him. He smiles, "Think if I changed to Hot Wheels they'll let us backstage?" his attention darts back to the show. The young cavalier starts to power up his chrome tailpipe blasters since his pistols were taken away. He tries to relax and remind himself that its all part of the show. "Well, I'm impressed. I didn't realize there was any real artistry on this planet," Moonlight says conversationally. Arcee is suitably impressed by the dancing, and ooohs a bit. She feels the warmth of the chrome blasters on Hot Rod's arms. She snuggles close to the heat. Firedance's own optics narrow a little bit as she faced off to the mech, the two starting to circle each other slowly - loud clicks coming with every step as they continued, starting to speed up gradually. The other dancers had taken up spots, now making a rhythm by pounding on the floor as the two began a popular piece that grew cheers as the familiar music filled the crowd, many clapping along in their seats as one flyer floated by, gesturing for others to join in. "Ahh, that's good, very good." notes Streetwise, glancing about. He shifted, nervously "What is it?" First Aid asks, turning towards Streetwise. Slipstream wipes a bit of fizz from her chin, canopy and upper chest. "Oh you haven't seen loud, trust me." she notes with a chuckle. Nova Black says, "From who, from him?" She winces. "Not sure I want to then." As the other Seeker flies by and gestures, her wings flicker in mild embarrassment. Then she smirks. "Hey, I know this one." She claps and guns her engines, making noise as she watches." Moonlight isn't familiar with most Cybertronian music, but she does her best to stomp along. After all, this feels a lot more like home than her cycles on this planet have been so far. In fact, she feels a little less homesick, oddly enough. The two continued to circle... The mech would play out a sequence, then she would reproduce and counter with one of her own. While she moved and twirled, he hopped down off the stage suddenly into the crowd, taking a seat right beside Nova Black with a grin and a wink, tilting his head as he watched Firedance on stage, then gave his hand a wobble in a 'so so' way, then looked at Nova Black as though waiting for her agreement. "Oh nothing! Well." a glance to his father, then down "Word has it another Dons' up here too, so we just gotta be on our toes." Skywarp crunches on a rust stick and waits for Nova to decapitate the mech. Or something else exciting. Nova Black's engines roar in mild irritation. "And I thought 'Warp flirting with me was annoying," she mutters. Then, more loudly, "Eh. I dunno about that. I've sure never danced like that. Not that I'd bother to try all that fancy slag, though." First Aid says, "I thought this was going to be safe?" "What do you mean, annoying?" Skywarp pouts. Moonlight leans forward. "Why not go for it?" she asks the 'Con femme. "If he's really a professional he'll guide you." She shrugs her shoulders and winks impishly at Skywarp's pouting. Slipstream smirks toward Nova and nods, then glances over at the dancer mech. Seeker mechs... so.. flirty! She chuckles softly and sips on her drink again. Once she's done her comment toward Skywarp is a snarked, "Don't worry Skywarp, Goa still has you beat for annoying and he's not even around anymore. The coward." Nova Black turns to Moonlight, her optics flaring. "Look, if *you* wanna dance with him, *you* ask him. See what she says." She smirks. The Mech chuckles a little at Nova Black's comment and stands, bowing again to her as he turns to leap back onto the stage. If he was upset or sad at her comments, he didn't show it. Spotting Arcee though, he moves his next number to right in front of the couple, smirking at Hot Rod. Moonlight shakes her head. "I'd need a complete remodeling for /that/ sort of dancing," she says, green optics brightening a trace. "I'm no Seeker." She chuckles at the notion. The two began to face off again, and this time Firedance whirled fast - the kick coming so close to the mech's face that it DID look like it had connected, a sharp CRACK of sound escaping as his head rocked back. He frowned, and pushed the attack as he now returned favor, the two 'dueling' in a dance, each one so perfectly well timed that they almost could have connected as the battle circled the stage. But slowly over time, at no particular spot, the dual became a duet, the two beginning to dance together now instead, blending from one to the other now, his hand guiding, her feet tapping next to his together now. With a slight hiss of music, the dance ends, he tilting her back into a bow together to the Emperor. And in the incoming applause from the people - the seekers definitely having enjoyed the show, some mechs may hear the POW of a weapon, and the flash of a muzzle from the dance tower itself. Firedance (FD) pages: A bright laser flash sears down from the tower and slams into Streetwise, who looked quite shocked at it as it hit him hard! Slipstream jerks her wings slightly as shot goes off, the distinctiveness of it over the applause obvious. "I thought they took everyone's weapons away?" she mutters to the other Cons in askance. Moonlight is not from this war torn place, so thinks that any sounds of weaponry are merely side effects. The close of the bow gets a hearty round of applause from her. Now it only remains to see if the Autobots are ever going to put on a show, or if they're too stodgy. Nova Black's optics widen. "They'd better have," she snarls. "No 'Con should ever be without weapons. Ever." Her wings twitch violently. "And somebody up there's got one. And I. Don't. Like. It." First Aid isn't looking at Streetwise, but the laser bolt that strikes the white-armored mech lights up his peripheral vision. "Streetwise?" He asks as he turns. "Are you okay?" Hot Rod looks at the mech that has decided to make his presence known and he looks at him and then to Arcee. His boyish blue optics narrow and the young Cavalier stands up from his seat. His hands ball up into fists in anticipation, "You are not welcomed here friend.. my girlfriend and I are trying to enjoy an evening out together." is all he says. Hookshot had been applauding in a languid fashion from his seat, having enjoyed the show in peace rather than engage anyone seated nearby him in conversation. That might also be because there was no one who he recognized or seemed interesting enough to waste his vocoders on. However, there was a spark of interest alighting in the mech's features, transforming his otherwise relaxed appearance suddenly. Hookshot glances around, but does not yet rise from his seat. "Ugh... No!" groans Streetwise, his optics huge with shock now. The bodyguard claps a hand on his shoulder, looking rather shocked himself 'Boss! Boss!" Nova Black edges closer to Slipstream. "D'you know who that is?" She flicks her wings. "Thought I'd have at least a decaorn to get *used* to this place before I need to know who's shootin' at who..." Slipstream glances around, looking for the one that got shot and then notices who's sitting next to him. "Apparently someone the Autobot medic knows." she comments. Firedance and the male dancer had stood up and looked towards what had happened, shocked. Then one of the other actors points to the tower. Immediately several spotlights light up the mech up there as he started to scramble out of the rigging, his form winged but not really seeker ish. "Get down and stay down-" First Aid says urgently, leaning over Streetwise and examining the burn on his armor. "Help me move him-" he says sharply to the bodyguards. Hot Rod looks up as the mech approaches him and he looks at Arcee. He'd roll his optics if he could, the young Cavalier stands from his seat and balls up his fists like he'is territory has been threatened. But then the mech moves on. He lets out a sigh thinking everything is back to normal and then all heck breaks loose when the shot is fired. He reaches down instinctually and grabs Arcee's hand, "You better stay close to me." he informs her and then decides to sit her back down, "Stay down." he quickly adds, "I'll be back for you!" then he runs off to see if Streetwise needs help. Nova Black snorts. "Well, if it's a 'Bot, can't say I care how they get hurt. Or how they die." Ratchet wheels up outside the racetracks, lights flaring and sirens blaring. He transforms and runs into the stadium, looking around for First Aid. Slipstream nods toward Nova and hms as that the confusion has stopped the dance entirely. "Well at least it ended with a bang?" she asks the fellow seeker. Once it penetrates to Moonlight that there's been fire going on, she just sinks lower in her seat. "Well, that's just plain unfair. Who's got the weapons?" Crouching down under the seats, she grabs at Skywarp's ankle. Despite the murmuring and shuffling of the rest of the audience surrounding him, Hookshot stays in his one spot, scanning the area for the source of the commotion, seeming to watch the chaos with as much amusement as the show. He actually applauds when the stage lights hit the tower to try and outline the perpetrator. Arcee is sat back down and waits! "Hurry back, Hot Rod!" she says. -CRAKKATABOOM- Suddenly a VERY familiar purple blast of CANNON fire streaks through the air, atomizing the mech and part of the tower with a pained scream. It seems nobody was courageous enough to take away MEGATRON'S cannon. And he didn’t look happy "Attempts to use the Decepticons as a scape goat for assassination will NOT be tolerated!" he booms into the semi-silent hall. Streetwise coughs as he remains seated a little bit, blinking. The don stands and tries to get closer, but a bodyguard and First Aid was in the way. Skywarp twists around, standing up and kicking at whatever just grabbed his ankle. "What the slag?" Moonlight peers back up at Skywarp from under his seat. "Can you let me know when they figure out what happened? It seems a lot safer down here." She actually give him a cheeky grin and touches a finger to her hat. Skywarp gives Moonlight a disbelieving look and ignites his heel thrusters, leaping clear of the seat and setting back down in the open aisle behind the section to look around. Slipstream cringes slightly at that mighty sound that Megatron's cannon unleashes. "Bet that hurt for all of a moment." she mutters softly. Hot Rod leaps off of a section to avoid going down all those stairs. But he stumbles a bit after a hard landing amd that loud weapon fire makes him duck down and the cavalier ends up performing a baseball slide towards Streetwise, "Street!" he looks at the injured bot and then back to where Arcee was and decides that she can take care of herself. He looks Streetwise over and tries to assess how badly the mech was injured, "I'll call Ratchet to come pick you up." A bodyguard quickly intercepts Hot Rod, the mech scowling a bit "Back up a bit there kid. We got it under control Hero boy." he states lifting both hands to keep Hot Rod at bay. Megatron meanwhile turns to focus at the other seekers there. The stage had been cleared, all the lights having come on as well. Moonlight squeaks as she's thrustered by Skywarp's heels. Oh well. "How rude!" she says, shaking her head. "Oh well." She'll just have to sit here for a bit. At least she still has snacks. Nom nom. Hookshot applauds with renewed enthusiasm when the cannon is fired. He finally decides to stand up, glancing about him. All the action is happening away from him, so it's about time he got closer, even if only to get a clearer idea of what is actually going on. He maneuvers through an unsettled audience and seats with careless ease. Streetwise grimaces a little bit still as he is laid across a few seats now, his chest having been blown open, revealing innards and leaking lines, although most had been charred shut again. Slipstream gets to her feet and lets out a cheer, "All Hail Megatron!" raising her hand upwards, wings flicked back slightly. Hot Rod gets intercepted by the bodyguards and is pretty much mech-handled by the larger mechs, "Hey, that’s my friend over there and he needs my help!!" he yells and flails his arms about wildly. First Aid leans over, pulling a patch kit out of subspace and leaning over to grab the end of a cut energon line. "Stay still, okay-" He looks up at the bodyguards and Vespa. "He needs a real clinic, and a full medic, and /now/. I'm calling my boss, and I would appreciate it very much if you did not shoot him when he got here." And hopefully none of the Decepticons would either, but in the chaos.... Hot Rod says, "Ratchet or First Aid.. you out there.. emergency.. Streetwise is down!" "Friend? You don’t even know 'im mate! I know exactly who the Dons' son is !" remarks the bodyguard, still holding Hot Rod at bay. "Easy, just calm down, yer makin' a fool of yourself in front of your girl." First Aid says, "I'm on the scene, Hot Rod, but Streetwise needs to be at a real clinic /now/." Ratchet says, "Slaggitall. Make a fraggin' hole!" "So, what's happening up there now?" Moonlight asks Slipstream, since Skywarp has jetted off somewhere. Ratchet fights his way through the crowd to First Aid and Streetwise, swearing and occasionally striking those in his way. He turns on his spinning dome lamps for emphasis. People surprisingly, move out of Ratchet's way, though at times it wasn’t easy-it WAS a crowded stadium. The seekers start taking off, making the crowd MUCH less dense. The Don glowers a little bit at First Aid "I've half a thought to... Call him. We surrendered our weapons just like everyone else, almost. Just get him help." he states, visibly worried. Slipstream peers up at the situation, "Someone got shot, what do you think's going on? Panic, pain, and confusion." smirk. First Aid ignores the glower completely, leaning over to clamp off a coolant line and grabbing a cloth from subspace to wipe away the spilled fluids before an arcing spark can ignite them. "Iacon's closer than Cubicron, even if your medic has a fully equipped clinic there." Nom nom nom. "You seem pretty calm," observes Moonlight to Slipstream between bites of her enersnacks. "Any idea who got shot?" "And it's Iacon because I jolly well say it is," Ratchet announces as he reaches the scene. "What've you got?" Megatron floated down to land behind Slipstream and Moonlight "All is well here then, Slipstream? " he asks, his optics cold upon her. Yeah he was still miffed likely about the brawl. Slipstream looks over and nods toward Hookshot, then states, "Warriors get shot at all the time. You get used to the sound." this to Moonlight. She drops to a knee before Megatron, "Yes, my Lord." First Aid glances up only briefly, managing a tight smile for his boss who may have just broken some land speed records for ambulances on the way here. "Laser blast of some sort to the upper right quadrant of the chest- broke open the latches and cut the brachial coolant and energon line- got those clamped- but the circuit damage is arcing." Hot Rod calms down a bit when he hears that First Aid is here. so he stops struggling so much, "Alright, alright.. I'm gonna go back to my seat now." he lets out a gruff at being so rudely mech-handled, "Arcee!" he yells when he remembers he left her all alone and he goes bounding after her. Ratchet grunts as he begins looking over the damage. "Shooter under control?" Well, this certainly not the best position to be in while seeing the Decepticon leader up close for the first time. Moonlight blinks her optics a few times. She's pretty easy going about some things, but the mech does have a presence to him. She actually manages to keep her trap shut this time and lays very still from her place under the seat. Some mech had innocently sat beside Arcee intending to chat her up Streetwise blinks and focuses up at Ratchet a little bit, optics flickering "Doc." he greets softly. The Don turns and narrows his eyes again at Ratchet, but falls silent as they work on his son. The bodyguard steps in behind Ratchet. Arcee hears Hot Rod calling, but turns to see the innocent mech that's just sat beside her. "Hello," she says, uncertainly. "Hello! " he smiles "Dont mind me. Just sitting down while I have the chance. I work here." As Hookshot gets closer, but not too close so as to be noticeable, to where the aftermath is calculating, he gets a devilish look on his face. He recognizes a few neutrals nearby whom are notorious rumor spreaders, and begins speaking into a hand radio, pretending to carry on a light conversation, not seeming to be aware of Slipstream's gaze. Finally, he lets slip, "Yeah, I cannot fathom how the Autobots could stoop so low as to an assassination, and then TRY to pin it on a Decepticon! And at such a wonderful event! Poorly done, poorly done!" Of course, this is said just slightly louder, but not so much as to be obvious, so that a few others could hear. "In a way... " notes the bodyguard "Megatron uh, didn’t get disarmed." he explains, pointing to the damaged lighting rig over the stage that was still smoking. "Oh, you do?" Arcee says, "What's it like?" "Decent pay." the mech states "Usually its slow during the show and then hectic busy, then slow again." he explains Ratchet frowns at the bodyguard. "Evening, Streetwise," he says. "Fancy meeting you here. First Aid, is Streetwise ready for transport?" Slipstream remains on her knee until Megatron tells her to stand. "Great show so far." notes Streetwise, grimacing. His chest plate had been blown open, but everything had been secured and sealed. Don Vespa states "Guinny, go with him. I ain’t letting my boy go alone." he states Megatron replies "Rise, Slipstream. At ease. I merely came here out of the way." he still looked irritated. But a lot was irritating him likely First Aid nods. "Split lines are clamped off- he should be good to go." He glances at Vespa - he's not going to come along himself, for his son's sake even if he hates the Autobots? Don Vespa is wanted much more than Guinny. And he knows it Moonlight wishes Megatron would move on. She's certainly not going to come out from under her seat while he's there. He's kinda scary. Not seeing how he could really contribute more to the chaos, Hookshot quietly makes an exit. He'll hear about the rest through the news mill later. Slipstream rises up and nods toward her Lord, "A shame the dance was disrupted so rudely, my Lord." the glances up at the scene unfolding above. "Furthermore a shame that being disarmed that your warriors cannot shoot some Autobots." "That would have disrupted the show even more. We wish more people to come to these performances. The Empire makes a profit off of it." Explains Megatron patiently, folding his arms. "Profit is good," comes a voice from under the seats behind and a little to the side of where Slipstream is. Megatron blinks and looks down Streetwise blinks and looks at his dad, then at First Aid "... Temp... permission for him to come along? " he asks, groggily Ratchet nods and transforms, opening the hatch of his ambulance form. "Load him in here, and we'll get moving. Guinny, if that's what your name is? You're rolling on your own." Slipstream inclines her head to the silver mech, "Understood, my Lord." "Help me with him, okay-" First Aid says to Guinny, or whatever the bodyguard's name is. "Ratchet, he wants his dad with him-" First Aid adds over the Autobot comm channel while levering Streetwise off the seats and loading him into Ratchet's ambulance form with the bodyguard's help. Ratchet says, "Then he can roll along side to the Med bay. I'm not letting him ride in my interior." "He can go with us if he wants to and meet us in Iacon-" First Aid says to Streetwise, looking at Vespa. The bodyguard moves carefully and gently to help load Streetwise in, nodding to his boss. Don Vespa looks at First Aid, raising an eyebrow "Under the protection that you won’t try ta shoot me or otherwise apprehend me in any way?" he asks, somewhat warily. First Aid shakes his head. "I don't have the power to make that kind of promises," He says a bit helplessly. "Ratchet?" A low grumble comes from under the ambulance's hood. "Not my call, but if you try to impede my work or my Med bay in any way, there is no protection for you. Other than that, you need to talk to Prime." The Don growls a little, but steps back and folds his arms "Watch them Guinny." Guinny nods, transforming to take his place behind Ratchet, a sleek looking Limousine. Moonlight doesn't move in the slightest. Megatron's gun is big, and his disposition doesn't seem very kindly. She doesn't even want to risk backing out from under the seat...just in case. First Aid says, "We'll keep you updated," He climbs into the bay to ride with Streetwise, pulling the hatch closed after himself- it's crowded but manageable. He pats his brother on the shoulder comfortingly. "... Come out, transformer. The seat is hardly protection against MY weaponry." rumbles Megatron, then he looks to Slipstream "Who is she?" Streetwises' optics brighten a little bit "Thanks.' he murmurs. Slipstream turns to watch those around the injured mech. Ratchet rolls out of the arena, sirens blaring. "... Slipstream? " repeats Megatron Moonlight vents softly and climbs out from under the seat. "There's someone /else/ with weapons around, and they might not be able to see me," she says, taking her hat off meekly. Still, the Decepticon leader /has/ a point. "She might not know my name...uh...sir?" She's never addressed an Emperor before. Slipstream says, "My Lord?" Slipstream says, "I surely do not know." "That mech who attacked has been neutralized. You have no fear." responds Megatron simply. Glancing from Slipstream and then back to Moonlight, nodding "I see. And your name then?" he asks, one fist on a hip Moonlight dusts herself off. "I'm Moonlight, a merchant lately from Monacus," she says with a bow. She glances over to Slipstream, and then back to Megatron. "We don't have Emperors there, so pardon me if my manners are a bit rusty." She can't help but smile a little, though she certainly doesn't have the usual spark and mischief present. "Not yet at least." remarks Megatron with a confident smirk "A pleasure then. What wares do you deal in?" Slipstream stays still and quiet as Megatron addresses the femme. Moonlight shrugs her shoulders. "Anything I think there's a good market for," she says. "Though I lost my goods recently when my shuttle was blown up, so I'm presently out of work." She doesn't mention that he was one of his boys that did the exploding. "Perhaps then for the right price, we can acquire your services in the future." notes Megatron ponderously, glancing to Slipstream "See if we can acquire a shuttle for this womech." Moonlight dusts herself off. "I'm Moonlight, a merchant lately from Monacus," she says with a bow. She glances over to Slipstream, and then back to Megatron. "We don't have Emperors there, so pardon me if my manners are a bit rusty." She can't help but smile a little, though she certainly doesn't have the usual spark and mischief present. "Not yet at least." remarks Megatron with a confident smirk "A pleasure then. What wares do you deal in?" Slipstream stays still and quiet as Megatron addresses the femme. Moonlight shrugs her shoulders. "Anything I think there's a good market for," she says. "Though I lost my goods recently when my shuttle was blown up, so I'm presently out of work." She doesn't mention that he was one of his boys that did the exploding. "Perhaps then for the right price, we can aquire your services in the future." notes Megatron ponderously, glancing to Slipstream "See if we can aquire a shuttle for this womech." First Aid speeds toward the Cybertronian Freeway. Moonlight seems rather surprised by this. The leader's craft is obviously not with his powerful weapon alone. Interesting. "I think perhaps that your reputation of being....unresonable...is greatly misplaced, sir." She says. Slipstream inclines here head, "I will look into it, my Lord." "I am not unreasonable. Do what I say, and you are typically free to do what you desire." notes Megatron. "Dismissed. I must return to Polyhex now Slipstream salutes her Lord, "Yes sir." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Firedance's LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Slipstream's LogsCategory:Skywarp's LogsCategory:Nova Black's LogsCategory:Hookshot's LogsCategory:Megatron's LogsCategory:Arcee's LogsCategory:Moonlight's LogsCategory:Hot Rod's LogsCategory:Vendetta TP